<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poetry by Dzuljeta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168974">Poetry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta'>Dzuljeta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Romance, Time Lord Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor thinks Rose is going to love him reciting poetry to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poetry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020), day twenty-three</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Poetry</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Rose sighed, hearing the Doctor trying to recite some romantic poetry to her again.</p><p>“You don't have to do it,” she smiled at him. “You can be poetic and romantic without forcing yourself to be someone you're not!”</p><p>The Doctor blinked at her. “But- but-” </p><p>He was surprised. It has been told, written and shown everywhere women loved poetry! </p><p>“Don't you like it?”</p><p>Rose exhaled. She has lived without someone trying to force the love for poetry on her for years and was ready to remain indifferent towards it for centuries.</p><p>However, this has been the Doctor! She didn't want to hurt his feelings. “I do. Well, mostly.”</p><p>“Mostly? Maybe my voice sounds silly? Maybe I can't express the poem's message properly?”</p><p>“None of these things, Doctor! I'm just awfully tired right now.”</p><p>The Time Lord could swear she was avoiding him reading poetry to her. Similar excuses kept coming every day.</p><p>“But why? I can't help but think you don't like hearing me recite for you.”</p><p>“That's not it! I love your voice and the poems you choose for me!”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“Why don't you come up with something yourself?” She sent him teasingly. “Instead of beautifully reciting verses of others?”</p><p>The alien inhaled, taking her words very seriously. Of course! He could do so in a blink!</p><hr/><p>The Doctor's excitement has been lost the second Rose has heard his… verses for the first time.</p><p>She stopped him immediately. Maybe now was the right time to tell him.</p><p>“Doctor. The real thing is I hate poetry. Always did. Please, stop!”</p><p>He chuckled. “Funny. So do I!”</p><p>“Shakespeare doesn't count,” he remembered.</p><p>Rose beamed at him. “Of course not!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>